Plenty of Time
by unperfectwolf
Summary: Het, Calleigh Duquesne.Tim Speedle . oneshot . Calleigh's world is rocked by the los of her fiance...


Plenty of Time  
By Speed Fiend  
©Kendra-Lynne 2004  
An Unperfect Wolf Fanfiction  
A SpiltApple-Juice Production  
Warnings: Spoilers, Episode 301: Lost Son. Character Death (yeah, um. Yeah.)  
Summary: Lost Scene: Calleigh's world is rocked by the loss of her fiancé.  
  
**

PLENTY OF TIME

**  
Over the rustle and scraping of the sheets against one another came the sounds of the woman's moans. They came in soft sobs, cries, her waiting ever so patiently for him to wake her… Though he never would.  
Her head turned from side to side, whispered 'no's' escaping her dry lips. She cried out loudly, almost a scream, her raspy voice a shadow of it's former soft southern drawl.  
As she tossed and turned, her head landed on the pillow next to her and she immediately calmed. The scent, still so recent, offered her tightly wound body a chance to relax.  
Her hand subconsciously made it's way into a death grip on the small stone set in soft gold that made up the ring that hung on a chain around her neck. Her engagement ring.  
As she woke, her soft, dulled blue eyes opening, hope shinning deep within them, she cried out. He was still gone. He was _still_ gone. "Oh god, Tim!" she sobbed, burring her face into the pillow.  
It still smelt like him, even now. It had only been three days since they had buried him. Three days in which she hadn't left him town house. The town house she'd become co-owner of not five weeks before. Her apartment had long been rented out again.  
They'd planned to tell Horatio of their engagement the day his funeral had been on. She had stayed through the whole thing, managing not to cry until his mother got the flag that had been draped over the coffin. Mrs. Speedle had immediately turned and given it to Calleigh, much to Horatio's surprise.  
When he'd turned his curious eyes towards Erik, his mouth open to question him, he'd found the man crying silently. "They –" he tried to choke out. "They were – getting married…. In the spring." He finally managed to get the words out, even if they were in a long broken sentence.  
Nothing had surprised the supervisor more. He watched Calleigh as she sobbed into the flag, holding t like it was all she had left, as they lowered the coffin into the ground. He realized then, it was all she had left. The last thing of his she was to get. The last thing from him she'd ever receive.  
And then he knew. He saw the signed. He saw the companionship. He knew. And he realized exactly why Calleigh had been so demanding when she was asking for details of the shooting. Asking how the case would hold up, to get his murders. It was revenge. A wife's revenge. A best friend's revenge.  
He remembered her submitting a change of address some time ago. He could remember thinking it was vaguely familiar. Now he knew it. It had been Speed's.  
Now, alone in the bed she had shared with her once-soon to be husband, Calleigh Duquesne lay crying. She couldn't stop. She remembered how Horatio had told her the night of the shooting, the last conversation Tim Speedle had had with anyone.  
_The car doors had slammed and Tim had run a disgruntled eye over the red car in front of them. "It's probably the owner's," he'd said in a disgusted voice, "Those cars are such a bad investment. I'm just happy to have my bike."  
Horatio had shaken his head. "Someday you just might need something with doors."  
"Yeah, well," Tim told him as he walked into the store, into his death, "I've got plenty of time for that."  
_ Her crying slowed as she realized how ironic his last conversation had been. "Plenty of time, huh Tim?" she asked out loud. Oh, sure, plenty of time.  
"Plenty of time to DIE!" she screamed.  
The sobbing began anew as she clutched the pillow o her, and slowly the time past.  
As her mind ran over and over that last conversation he'd had with Horatio, she remembered theirs.  
_"Don't forget," she'd told him gently as they got off his bike in the parking lot at work, "That we need to go look at that car tonight."  
Tim had rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sure, Cal," he'd told her, kissing her gently before he'd pulled away. They'd always left their personal life outside of work.  
_ The car. They'd been going to look at a little blue Volkswagen because Calleigh hadn't wanted to have to rely on his bike and her 4X4 all of the time. He'd been reluctant, but he had agreed to go look at it with her. It'd taken a while, but she'd gotten him to give in to her.  
He always gave in to her.  
And at that, she felt her face pull into a sad smile.  
Eventually she fell asleep again. But when she woke, his last words were on her mind again.  
He didn't have time.  
But she did.  
Plenty of time.  
Time without him.  
Her Tim.  
Dead.  
Time with out him.  
When she walked in the sliding doors and into the reception area at Miami-Dade Criminal Investigation Labs two hours later, she was met with surprise. No one had expected her to come back for a while, not after the news of their engagement had circled the labs, and when she did come back, no one had expected her to be late.  
She went to work on the ballistics for Tim Speedle's death with renewed passion. She worked for eleven hours straight, not noticing the worried looks that everyone who passed shot her through the glass. All she knew was that they left her alone, and she didn't care why.  
The fact that maybe Horatio had told everyone to stay away never crossed her mind. She was too focused. Once the report was done, she set off to find Horatio. She offered to help clean out the locker, knowing she'd end up with everything anyway, but he declined.  
And so she went home and cried.  
Because she had plenty of time.  
  
_Finished September 21, 2004._


End file.
